


Game Night Competition: The NSFW Story of Shadow and Karen

by NPwilde



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, zoosona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 11:39:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NPwilde/pseuds/NPwilde
Summary: This nsfw story is based and inspired by nightshade's drawing of our Zoosona.





	Game Night Competition: The NSFW Story of Shadow and Karen

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, N.P. Wilde here to say that Shadow is my zoosona and Karen is nightshade's sona. This story was made and based from her drawing of our zoosona. So enjoy!

It was a nice winter evening in Zootopia. Outside there was bits of snow begin to fall. Inside of a modest home there was a light furred otter organizing and straightening out furniture. Her name is Karen. She had light green eyes. On top of her head she had light blue in the front and darkish brown hair towards the back. She was wearing a purple blouse with a blue skirt. She was getting ready to have her College friend Shadow over for their usual game night. Although he was running a little late by a few minutes. 

Karen just finished hooking up both the PlayStation and Xbox to the TV. She was about to go get a couple of blankets when The doorbell rang. " coming!" She yelled, power walking to the front door.

She open the door. Her friend shadow has finally arrived, caring grocery bags and A six pack case of beer. He was completely covered up in a thick jacket. Also wearing some winter gloves. Along a pair of sweatpants. Karen stepped aside letting shadow enter. She took the case of beer and a couple of smaller bags. "Wooo! Sorry I'm a little late it started snowing." He said hurrying to the kitchen.

Karen placed the case of beer on the counter. She looked to her taller friend, giggling slightly. She imagined if he jumped, he would've instantly hit the ceiling. " no worries the good thing is you're here" she said, looking through one of the bags.

Shadow started to take off his winter jacket, gloves, and his sweatpants. Revealing himself as a silver fox. He had purple eyes, the hair on top of his head was black with red highlights. He also had purple fur from his paws all way up to his elbows. His ears were also purple along with the tip of his tail being purple with red highlights. Wearing a blue shirt and green cargo shorts, he had underneath his sweatpants. Karen was eyeing her friend has he removed his winter gear. Of course he didn't see her checking him out. After putting away his jacket and sweatpants he returned to the kitchen. " Alrighty I brought us a ton of snacks, some beer annnnnd~ A good old bottle of whiskey!" He said cheerfully, revealing the bottle of Jack from one of the grocery bags.

Karen clapped happily. "Oh yes! You're the best shadow!" She said jumping up and down. She then quickly retrieved a couple of shot glasses from the cabinets.

Shadow gathered up the snacks and the drinks. Setting them up in the living room. " I try my best." He said waving his paw.

She returned to the living room with the shot glasses. Breaking the seal of the whiskey bottle. Then she poured the golden liquid of joy into the glasses. They both took a shot simultaneously. Shadow shook himself as a result from the whiskey's strong punch. But of course Karen can handle her whiskey. She could drink it like if it was just water. " so what's on the agenda tonight? What games shall we play first?" She asked while pouring her self another shot.

The fox looked up thinking, scratching the bottom of his chin. He then looked over to the gaming systems. There were a stack of games in between both systems. He could see some of the titles from where he stood. He finally spotted what he was looking for. " how about we play black ops, the first one." He said. Cracking a smile, wagging tail.

"Oh! Perfect I've been wanting to play black ops with you. I think you would see that I've gotten a whole lot better.~" she said, making her way to the stack of games. retrieving the copy of black ops. She turned on the TV and PlayStation, then inserted the desk into the console.

Shadow let out a little chuckle. He then cracked his knuckles, warming up his fingers. Picking up one of the controllers. " oh really? Well why don't you show me. Hot shot.~" He said in the teasing manner, flopping onto the couch.

Karen looked back to her friend with a smirk. " i'll definitely show you." She said. While making her way back towards shadow. She took a seat right next to him. Taking her second shot of whiskey as the game loads up.

They were playing for at least a couple of hours. Eating snacks and drinking alcohol while they played. Just like Karen said she's gotten better. More than half the time, she was on top of the leaderboard with shadow being right underneath her. They were completely dominating a kill confirmed match. Once the game is over, the final kill cam played. It showed the footage of Karen's final kills. She got a quad kill as the last kill of the game. She threw her arms up in celebration. Falling back on the couch, her legs in the air. Her light green underwear was exposed in all its glory. Shadow was looking directly at her panties. He bit the bottom of his lip while rubbing the front of his shorts.

Shadow grabbed his shot glass and pour himself some more whiskey. As he brought up the glass of hard liquor to his mouth. I thought came to his mind. " hey Karen, what do you say we have a little competition?" He asked. Shooting back his drink down his throat.

"Competition? What kind of competition?" She asked, while sitting back up. Straightening out her skirt.

Shadow turned his body to face his friend. The alcohol coursing through his veins. He cracked a sly smile " here's what I propose: we play A game of zombies. Whoever gets the most kills, and has the least amount of downs. Will be the winner. And here is the sweet part, the winner gets to make the loser do whatever they want.~" he said sounding a little bit more drunk.

"Anything you say? Ho! Ho! You're on." She said with a smirk.

They switched over from multiplayer to zombies. At first the rounds started slow. They were pretty much even on the amount of kills they were getting in the lower rounds. After around 10, it really started to pick up with more and more zombies running around. At round 15 Karen went down, losing two of her perks. Which were juggernaut and speed cola. Of course shadow picked her back up and watched her back, while she regained her perks. He had all the perks that you can get in the game. With three weapons two of them were LMGs. The other was the Raygun.

Finally they made it to round 44. They both end up perishing. Completely overrun by the zombies. As the end game music played, the scoreboard appeared on screen. Shadow managed to rack up 150 kills more than Karen, along with the fact that he only went down once throughout the entire ready of the game. She let out a defeated yell. Tossing her controller to the side of the couch. Causing shadow to giggle upon that reaction. Karen faced her friend and sighed. " OK what do you want me to do?" She asked.

He grab the bottle of whiskey, taking a sip out of it. Savoring the victory before leaning towards the otter. " I want to fuck you." He said bluntly, smiling at his friend.

Karen's eyes widen. Her heart began to race upon hearing what shadow said. Her body began to heat up. "Wh-What?" She said nervously.

"I didn't stutter... I want to have sex with you" he said, putting a paw on her shoulder. Looking into her eyes.

Her body began to tremble with fear. He was a fox, she was an otter. He's a lot bigger than her in more ways than one. Subconsciously she put one of her paws between her legs. She nervously looked into his eyes hoping that he was kidding. " are you... s-s-serious?" She asked, shyly.

Karen got her answer, as shadow grabbed her paw and helped her off the couch. He let her down the hall leading to her bedroom. The fox offered the whiskey bottle to her. Of course she willingly took a big swig, still thinking that he's joking. Although the alcohol wasn't helping with her nervousness and fear.

They reached the bedroom, with shadow opening the door slowly. He took a deep breath as they entered the room. He could smell her scent radiating throughout the air. It was strong and sweet, it drove him crazy imagining her in all her glory. He positioned her in the center of the room, near her bed. He placed the whiskey bottle on the nightstand. He slowly started to undress her. Tears started to form in her eyes. Her mind racing, questioning everything is this really about to happen. She was overwhelmed with so many emotions, but the ones that stood out stronger than any of them. Those were nervousness and fear. The nervous of the idea of making love with her college friend. The fear, the thought of the pain and whether or not it was even possible for them to actually do it.

As Shadow continue to remove Karen's clothes. She began to quietly whimper as more of her body became exposed. Shadow leaned down gently nibbling at Karen's neck and whispers " what's wrong? why are you crying?"

Bring her paws up to cover her chest, tears in her eyes. She spoke quietly and shyly " I don't know if we should be doing this I'm a little scared"

Shadow reached over to the nightstand, grabbing the bottle of alcohol. Taking a big swig of whiskey, he begin to feel the effects of the alcohol coursing through his veins even more. After placing the whiskey back on to the nightstand. He picked up Karen, walking with her to the bed and laid her down. With hungry and desire filled eyes he smiled, showing off his fangs. Shadow moved down dragging his claws and fangs across Karen's stomach all way down to her pelvis.

Karen try to push off shadow. Her heart racing, tears still in her eyes. So try as she might her attempts was unsuccessful. Due to the size difference between the two. " relax I assure you. You will love it." He said in a low drunken voice as he began to give Karen oral sex. With his tongue. He started from the very bottom of her sex. Licking all the way up to the very top licking the clitoris. She released a shattered moan. While she still tried to keep shadow at bay.

Even though, he was bigger she tried to push him off using her legs. She was finally able to get his face away from her. She started to get away the moment after, afraid, her heart rushing as fast as it could with her eyes focused on the big silver fox and his dick. She wasn't planning for any of this. They were college friends! They were just doing some silly competition over a video-game. She still didn't get how things got so far from the beggining of everything. "Shadow, stop! Please..." She yelled at him, standing in bed, shaken in fear.

Shadow crawled closer to Karen licking his lips. He got up onto his knees. Looking into the eyes of his friend. " hey there's no need to be afraid" he said. Swaying back-and-forth, gently caressing Karen's thighs. Shadow pulled her closer planting a kiss upon her lips for a few seconds before pulling back. "You and I both know we want this, I'll take it easy at first."

She was about to reply when he kissed her, she was in shock for a moment, feeling his paws over her body. It felt weird letting someone else touch her like this. However he was kind of right... She wanted it too but she was afraid of what could happen due to their size difference. "I... I don't know." she replied a bit after getting a bit farther away from him. Nearly running out of bed. She could still see his dick, she was afraid of the pain. Afraid of what others would say! but she wanted to feel it at the same time. She breathed slowly "ok... But... Be gentle."

Shadow gave a reassuring smile as he reached out his paw. Bringing Karen closer to him once more. He gave her a long passionate kiss, their bodies closer together. His hardened canine dick pressing against the inner thighs of her legs, running against her pussy ever so slightly. His paws running down to her butt. Shadow lift Karen up and gently laid her back down onto the bed not pulling away from their kiss.

He finally broke away from the lip lock, looking down into Karen's eyes. "Just lay back and relax. While I give you a little bit of a warm-up." He said. While running his tongue over his fangs, moving his body down towards her vagina. Shadow once again began to service his friend. Sucking the lips of her pussy, licking the inside of it. At one point he let the full length of his tongue go inside of her.

She let out a soft moan the moment he reintroduced his tongue in her vagina. It felt warm and soft. She was looking at him, his face, his eyes, everything felt great. Her heart still was rushing at the feeling of someone being in between her legs. She let out a moan full of pleasure when the full length of his tongue was in her. God, he knew what he was doing! "You've done this before?" She asked, sitting up a little so she could see him better.

Shadow looked up. Licking his lips, smiling at Karen. " I've might've practice by myself." He said looking blushful, running his fingers across her vagina. He inserted his middle finger into her. While he moved up to kiss the side of her neck. He gently and slowly began finger Karen's pussy. Listening to her gasps and moan, while he continued to play with her. The constant sound of his friend's moans made his dick harder to the point where he could be painful for him.

Shadow began to move into position. Looking down to Karen as he placed his dick right on top of her pussy. Her eyes widen, her heart rate increased even more upon seeing his throbbing dick so close to her vagina that it was touching the lips of her sex. Karen slightly moved her legs in, against shadows body. "Pl..please.. go slow.. and be gentle" she said with her worries racing through her mind, biting her lip.

He moved his dick up-and-down against Karen's vagina. Teasing her with his member. He was enjoying her reaction upon feeling his throbbing dick against her wet pussy. " like I said. just relax." he said with desire. Shadow slowly inserted himself into Karen's sex. This made her claw at the bed. The sheer size of him overwhelming her. As he pushed more himself inch by inch, she released a squeak mixed with slight pain and a little bit of pleasure. "Ahh it's.. too big please..." she said. her eyes looking up to him, tears forming.

She could feel her vagina stretching to accommodate his huge dick inside her. She was tearing the bedsheets apart with her claws. She could feel his dick throbbing inside her. She placed a paw on his chest, breathing heavily, tears now running down her cheeks. "Please... S-stop for a second." she told him, it was hurting. However deep under that pain, was the pleasure starting to grow and slowly taking away the pain.

Shadow stopped as requested with only half of his dick inside Karen. He placed his right paw over her paw on his chest. His thumb gently rubbing over her knuckles. Looking down at her naked body, he sighed with happiness. Feeling of how tight and warm she was, Shadow close his eyes, biting his lip over that feeling. Along with how wet she felt made him feel weak. He then leaned down to her to give her a passionate kiss. His left paw caressing one of her breasts. The fur under his paw pads so soft.

After they're passionate kiss. He then began to lightly kiss her neck. The urge to continue to enter the otter's sex was overwhelming. "You're so tight, so warm and wet. I... I must feel more of you." He whispered with a seductive tone. He then began to enter more of himself into Karen's pussy. Her shiver moans caused his fur the stand on ends. Feeling him entering deeper, she wrapped her arms around him. Digging her claws to his back. The feeling of that motion made Shadows tail curl up. Releasing a joyful groan.

She felt his dick getting deeper, she reached out to the heaven in pleasure. The pain had gotten away almost entirely. She now could understand what the other girls were talking about. It felt wonderful with every inch he pushed inside her. It was making her go crazy, feeling the fur of Shadow under her paws. She slowly started to relax and feel the moment, looking at him and approached his mouth, touching his lips in a soft kiss.

During the lip lock between the two. Shadow finally was able to insert the full length of his throbbing cock into Karen's pussy. Feeling the overwhelming size and length completely inside of her. She let out a gasps. Followed by a pleasurable moan. Shadow caressed her face, taking in every detail of her reaction. "See? I knew you can take all of it. You just had to relax... now get ready for a rough ride~" he said in a low drunken, seductive voice.

Karen looked up to shadow. Feeling the warmth of his body on hers. A part of her almost in disbelief that the entirety of his huge dick was inside of her. Of course she loves the fact that this is finally happening. Her fear and nervousness now drowned in a sea of pleasure and desire. He began to thrust. Closing his own eyes. biting his lip as he did so. enjoying the feeling of his friend's sex on his dick. Her mouth open up releasing a squeak of lust with each thrust. "Ohh! Ohh~ oh g-god" she said under her breath, while Shadow swayed his hips.

Shadow straighten his self up. Then grabbed Karen's thighs, digging his claws into her. He began to go faster and harder. The fox's balls slapping against her pussy. His mouth dropping open ever so slightly, releasing Howlish moan with each thrust he delivered. Karen arched her back at the sudden increase in speed. Running her paws down her chest to her stomach. She wanted to say slow down. But the feeling was way too good, the pleasure intensify. Having a canine dick in her was 10 times better than if she would've had a mammal of her own size in her. "Ahh! Ahh! Ahh" she let out freely. As her body filled with ecstasy.

She can't believe what she was doing. She moved her paws, feeling her stomach increase with the size of the enormous dick inside of her, feeling his cock caressing her insides in a way that she have never felt before.

Shadows tongue begin to hang out to the side of his mouth. His panting increasing with each thrust. Suddenly he scooped up Karen and held her upright, pinning her against the wall that the bed was against. Her legs wrapping around his waist as he continued to fuck her. "Oh yeah... that's it~!" He yelled out with pleasure. His body overflowing with emotions.

She yelled at the moment he moved her. The movement of that massive dick inside of her, fueled her body with pleasure. "Oh God! Yes!" She screamed, hugged him. Her world was spinning around as a record disk.

Shadows knot begin to swell. He was getting close to climaxing. His dick sliding in and out of Karen's pussy with ease. Her sex was beyond the definition of wet. It felt like a heavenly sea of pure goodness and love. "I... i feel like I'm going to..cum." he moaned. His rhythm picking up even faster than he thought he could deliver.

She bite her lip, she hug him with strength and smiled at him. "Do... It." she told him in pleasure, getting close to her own climax. She felt her legs dizzy and her body was shivering with pleasure and lust.

He move her body back onto the bed. His claws embedding themselves into the mattress. With a few more hard thrusts,he pushed himself as deep as he can go into her. His fur standing on ends. His tail and toes curling. His body locking up as he released his seed into Karen's vagina with a shivering moan " i'm cuming!" He yelled out barring his teeth.

She let out a moan feeling his seed filling her insides with ecstasy, her claws getting as deep as possible in the bed. Her eyes letting out some tears of pure pleasure. "G-god..." She told at him looking into his eyes, breathing hard and deeply.

His body relaxed after a few seconds. Staring into the eyes of his friend. His ears fell back against his head, smiling softly down at her. He leaned down to kiss her once more. Their tongues dancing in each others mouth. While he slowly removed his drained cock from her pussy. His seed flowing out of her. He collapsed next to Karen, pulling her in to embrace, feeling weak and happy. "Oh god that was amazing." he sighed tiredly. Savoring the warmth and softness of Karen, against his own body. Wrapping his tail around her, it was his way of showing his love.

She moaned again when his dick came out of her. She smiled upon him after the kiss that he gave her. She rested her face in his chest, taking in his scent. She could barely feel her legs, but the warmth feeling of his seed flowing deep through her body. She was completely satisfied, loving every second of this experience she shared with Shadow. They slowly drifted into slumber, holding each other. Both of them knowing things has changed between them for the better. Now there love has a new definition, it once stood for friendship but now it stands for more. They welcome the dreamworld just the same as they welcome whatever follows after tonight. All thanks to their silly competition over a video game.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for checking this little story! Nightshade and I had a blast coming up with story. please review.~  
> (p.s.: This is the first I have wrote a nsfw and this was FFN but i move it here.)


End file.
